Current sense circuits fulfill a number of functions in electronic devices. By sensing an output current and providing a signal proportional to the sensed output current, a current sense circuit may be an integral part of a fault protection circuit, a current control circuit, a power supply device, and the like.
It is desirable in modern power supply devices such as voltage regulators, battery chargers, and the like, to have accurate current sensing for current regulation, over-current protection, and the like. For accurate current sensing variations due to component characteristics, manufacturing methods, and the like, may have to be restricted. It is further desirable to maintain simplicity of the circuit for cost and efficiency considerations.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.